magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
I see your future as bleak as a dying star, and the great ruler shall make sure of your passing. Sage Great beings of immense lore, Sages are divine beings, breathing new life upon the Elements and a new chapter in magic. Sages use the Elements in a way called Spiritual energy, where they use the natural land itself to power their spells. Adventuring Like Spellcasters, Sages have a huge knack for adventure, and it is their perception of life that encourages them to push forward into the lands of the unknown. Characteristics Many sages are revered as the Deitys' Exarches for their ancient knowledge of the hidden world beyond the mortal's view. Sages are wise, intelligent, and greatly charismatic. Other Classes Sages and Spellcasters work fairly well together, though they don't function quite nicely when actually put to the test. Sages mainly do well with other martial classes, because they can help aid a Fighter's attack, give an Assassin the opportunity to strike without warning, and such. Role Controller -- Sages control the natural forces of the elements in their surroundings-- using nature itself to affect their targets in many ways. Game Rule Information The Sage has the following statistics-- Abilities Many sages are as wise as they are powerful, though they don't rely on their physical strength. Many Sages have a great Intelligence score to cast a number of spells. Sages almost always utilize their Wisdom score as second best, because this gives them unique bonuses to their spells when they use their environment. Sages also like to have a good Charisma skill, for it enables them to empower their spells and some class features further; it also provides a bonus to their AC. Hit Die +1d4 for all races Class Skills Sage skills include: Concentration, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Elements, Nature, Religion), Magic Attack, Magical Aptitude, Search, Survival. Skill Points At 1st Level: (2 + INT modifier) x 4 After 1st Level: 2 + INT modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Sages are proficient with all light melee weapons; Sages are proficient with all Light armor. Bonus Feats Sages gain a bonus feat every 6 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Combat Casting Sages are treated as if they have the Combat Casting feat. Spells Sages can cast Defensive and Supportive spells as their default domains. They gain the benefit of casting domain-specific spells. Improved Spells At 11th level, Sages can now use all three spellcasting domains. They do not lose the benefit of casting domain-specific spells. Wisdom Enhancement At 3rd level, Sages can use their Wisdom modifier to greatly empower their spells attack and damage rolls when in a natural wilderness area, or anywhere that is outdoors or near natural or native creatures. Charismatic Enmity At 7th level, Sages can add their Charisma modifier to their AC, Flat-footed, and Touch armor classes against magical attacks of any type. This bonus also applies to their Fortitude and Will defenses against the same types of attack. Divine Charge At 14th level, a Sages' base land speed increases by 10 ft. Starting Packages Precursor Sage Weapons Quarterstaff (1d6/1d6 damage, Critical x2, 2 lbs) Feat Great Fortitude Gear Robes (+1 AC), Pouch belt The Sage: Tables # Spells Cast: Spells per Day + Intelligence modifier Sages can cast all spells, including domain-specific spells. The number of bonus Spells per day and Spells Cast can be found on the table in the Abilities section. 0-level spells do gain the benefit of bonus Spells Cast, as well as bonus Spells per Day. Back to Classes Category:Classes